Always You
by A-Study-In-Magic
Summary: It's been six months since the events of Skyfall, and James is finding it hard to move on after the death of Olivia. However, he comes to realise; not everything is as it seems...


**AN:** I've had this general idea for a few months now, and tonight, it finally decided to piece itself together.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Always You**

...

The feel of a warm body lying next to him, caused James to open his eyes to a sight he thought he would never see again.

"Olivia?" he asked in wonderment, reaching out to caress her face.

Her eyes opened, meeting his own. It was her, or a version of her because the Olivia currently lying next to him was much younger than he remembered. He had seen photos of her in her mid-thirties, but seeing her now in her more youthful body, he was utterly speechless.

Before he could inquire further, the door burst open causing James to sit up just in time as he was suddenly ambushed by a six-year-old girl who was currently strangling him in a tight hug.

"It seems our daughter is just as happy to see you."

James sat stunned at hearing those words part from Olivia's lips. Their daughter? It couldn't be possible, yet as he stared down at the young girl in front of him, there was no denying she was his and Olivia's.

She was practicality the spitting image of himself, except her eyes which mirrored Olivia's. He couldn't quite comprehend how any of this could be real. Olivia had died six months ago. Now, here she was, very much alive, looking thirty years younger and a mother no less.

All of this had to be a dream. There was no way that Olivia could come back from the dead, let alone make herself younger. It was virtually impossible.

Olivia looked up at James, who had yet to say anything, which caused her worry to grow. She looked over to their daughter and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Sophie, why don't you go and watch some cartoons, your father and I will join you in a moment."

"Okay, mummy."

Olivia watched as she jumped off the bed and ran from the room, her soft curls bouncing behind her. Once she was sure Sophie had left, she reached out to touch James' arm hoping to get his attention.

The effect was instantaneous as James jumped up from the bed and looked around the room seeking escape.

"James?"

He looked over at Olivia, feeling guilt eat away at him when he saw the worry and hurt reflecting in her eyes.

"You can't be real, none of this is real. I can't possibly have a daughter, and you certainly shouldn't be this young."

"What do you mean?"

"You died. Six months ago, you died, and I couldn't save you."

Olivia's eyes narrowed, wondering if he was playing some cruel trick on her.

"I didn't die, James. If I did, I wouldn't be here with you now, and I can assure you that Sophie is very much your daughter. Why would I lie to you? You saw for yourself that she's practically your double."

"I know, which is what's confusing me even more. When you died, you were in your seventies."

Olivia looked over at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, James?"

"Apart from thinking I've gone crazy, I feel fine." He replied sarcastically as he walked around the bedroom when his eyes caught two silver photo frames sitting on the bedside cabinet.

He walked over and picked up the first photo of what appeared to be his and Olivia's wedding day. Christ, they were even married. It was then he saw the silver band on his finger and matching one on Olivia's.

"That was one of the happiest days of my life, the other being the day Sophie was born," Olivia told him softly as she watched for any sign of recognition in his eyes.

James traced the glass with his fingertips, wishing more than anything that all of this was, in fact, real, but it couldn't be.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, placing the photo frame back on the cabinet, before picking up the one next to it.

This one was more of a family portrait with the three of them looking like the perfect family. It was a life he had always wanted with Olivia, but he had put it to the back of his mind for years, just happy with the fact that he had Olivia in his life before she was violently taken away from him. After her death, he had taken mission after mission to forget, but if anything, it only made him more of a liability in the field. His last mission was proof at how careless he had become.

It was then his eyes widened in realisation, and the photo frame dropped from his hands. He suddenly felt a shooting pain in his heart, causing him to fall to his knees.

Olivia was by his side in an instant, gently rolling him onto his back.

Through the fog, he could hear Olivia's desperate pleas for him to stay with her.

The world around him shifted.

Suddenly, his mind was filled with memories flashing quickly one after the other. He saw his childhood, and the devastation he felt at hearing the news of his parent's death. It then shifted to his time in the navy, before flashing to his first mission that gave him his Double 0 status. His full life was flashing before his eyes, his meeting with Vesper, and her betrayal. The confrontation with Mitchell and White.

The memories blended until he reached his memories of Olivia. He felt his throat constrict when he watched their relationship play out before his eyes like a movie. James felt tears gather in his eyes at knowing what was about to come.

His hands clenched into fists as he watched Olivia's body fall to the chapel floor, as he cradled her in his arms, powerless to save her. It was worse watching it a second time, knowing there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

"James… don't do this. Come back to me. Please... don't leave me."

He heard Olivia's voice grow fainter, while the pain in his heart became more intense with each second that ticked past. James struggled to follow her voice, hoping it would be the anchor he needed to pull him back to her. He couldn't lose her again. Young or old, she would always be the woman he came to love. He wasn't ready to give her up, not when he just got her back. Here he had a family. He would no longer be alone. The thought caused the pain in his heart to lessen, and the fog to dissipate.

When his eyes opened, he saw Olivia kneeling over him, with tears rolling down her face.

He reached up with a shaky hand and gently wiped away her tears.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily," James whispered, causing Olivia to give a tearful laugh in relief.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, James. I thought I lost you."

"You'll never lose me, Olivia. I promise." He vowed with a loving smile. "My place is here with you and that's where I plan to stay."

Olivia's eyes shone with new tears, as she leaned down and pressed her mouth to his, kissing him softly.

Her lips were soft and warm against his own, fitting ever so perfectly. It was just like he remembered and a feeling he thought he would never have the chance of experiencing again.

He cupped the back of her head and pulled her in tighter, taking control of the kiss and pouring everything he felt for the past six months into it. Their tongues stroked and their lips pulled and tugged in a possessive, passionate kiss that left them short of breath.

The sound of running footsteps coming closer, caused Olivia to pull away reluctantly.

"I guess now wouldn't be a good time to tell you, I'm pregnant," Olivia whispered biting her lip to stop herself from laughing at the look of shock on James' face.

"Are you sure?"

"The doctor confirmed it yesterday."

James stared up at Olivia hardly believing that after months of feeling alone and empty, he now had everything he had always wanted. He had a family, but most importantly he had Olivia back in his life. He couldn't ask for anything more than what he had already been given. He vowed nothing would take this away from him. Not this time.

"What is daddy doing on the floor?"

Olivia sat up and turned to see Sophie looking down at them, with her hands on her hips.

"Did you fall out of bed again?"

James looked over at her in amusement, "You could say that."

"Well, that was silly. Mummy says you'll hurt yourself if you're not careful."

"Did she now?" James muttered looking over at Olivia, her eyes now twinkling in amusement.

"Yup and mummy is always right."

"Most of the time, but I have a feeling your dad could do with a hug. After all, we wouldn't want him to feel left out even though he knows I'm the boss around here."

James never got the chance to reply, as Sophie ran towards him and enveloped him in a tight hug. He held her close, still trying to wrap his head around having a daughter. But he couldn't deny that it felt almost right. He looked over at Olivia, who was watching them with a gentle smile gracing her lips.

It may not be the life he once had, but as long as Olivia was there, then nothing else mattered. He felt a sense of peace wash over him, as he realised that he was where he was meant to be.

He was finally home.

/*\\*/*\

Tanner stood looking through the window with Eve as the heart monitor continued to emit the agonising sound of cardiac arrest. They could only watch James' body rose off the bed with each shock as the doctor and nurses tried to save him.

After the fifth shock, the doctor placed the paddles back on the defibrillator, while one of the nurses began to make her way towards them.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could."

"Can we see him?" Eve asked trying to hold her tears at bay.

"Of course, take as long as you need."

Tanner merely gave a nod of his head, as they both walked into the room. He felt Eve grab his hand, as they approached the bed to say their final goodbyes. He knew this day would come at some point, but he didn't think it would be so soon after losing M. When he received the call that James had been caught in an explosion in his latest mission, he expected him to pull through like he always did. It was only when he saw the extent of his injuries that he knew James was on borrowed time.

"Do you think they found each other in the end?"

"I hope so, Eve." He looked down seeing the peaceful look on James' face. "I certainly hope so."

Eve smiled hoping in her heart that they were together After all they had been through, she prayed that they were finally at peace.


End file.
